the_witches_curse2fandomcom-20200214-history
Callista Fairburne
Spoiler's Ahead " About Callista Fairburne also known as Charlie Walker is a main character and witch of The Witches Curse. She is the biological daughter of John Fairburne and Mary Fairburne; the adoptive daughter of Beatrice Woods; the adoptive sister of Shay Yukimura; the biological sister of Calix Fairburne, Maximilian Fairburne, Abigail Fairburne, and William Fairburne; the friend of Jeremy Everhart, Eleanor King, Pollux Raye, and Rosalind Reeves; and the love interest of Lucas Hawthorne, Nathaniel Blackwood, and Bo Miller. Charlotte is biologically from the Walker and Brentwood families and adopted into the Woods family. Early Life Charlie was born to John and Mary Fairburne on January 4th, 300 N.W along with her twin brother Sam. She was sent away from her home from the moment of her birth, hiding the fact that they had twins as they would've been too powerful as witches. She was found by Bea at a young age and she was trained from that moment on to become a Raven soldier and personal assassin. She was always a troublemaker even though she was forced to be careful to keep her secret. She grew up with her best friend Jem, having constant competition with him. Bea knew her secret and trained her in witchcraft (however she could) as well as combat and war strategy. Charlie had a stressful childhood, only wanting to have fun but being forced to become an emotionless and compliant killer, as well as having to hide her secret or face execution. Throughout the Series Physical Description Charlie is a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, amber-brown eyes, and tan skin. She stands at about 5'4. Personality "It’s okay if you ever get enchanted by me. I wouldn’t blame you. If it’s not my ridiculously good looks, it’s because I have that effect on people. I can sure charm a person to death." Charlie has always been a confident girl. She's sarcastic and witty and intelligent. She's tough and a fighter. She's said to be annoying but that's because of her sarcasm. She also talks too much sometimes and says random facts. A lot of times she can be overconfident and that causes them to get into trouble. She's scared of losing people so she's afraid to get too close to them but if she clicks with someone, she'll befriend them quickly. One bad experience with someone will cause a grudge for her. Abilities Charlie is a very powerful witch from the Brentwood line of witches. She has the power to cast spells through saying Latin phrases. She specializes in blood magic, which means she can use magic most precisely and be most powerful when she draws blood and channels it. She can also manipulate blood easily on others without having to speak Latin. Because she is a twin, this makes her one of the most powerful witches to currently walk the earth. Twins together create an ultimate beacon of power, which is why Charlie and Sam were separated at birth. Relationships Romantic Lucas Hawthorne - See Charlotte and Lucas Nathaniel Hawthorne - See Charlotte and Nathaniel Jeremy Everhart - See Charlotte and Jeremy Bo Miller - See Charlotte and Bo Family Samuel Walker - See Charlotte and Samuel Beatrice Woods - See Charlotte and Beatrice Shay Yukimura - See Charlotte and Shay Charlie and Shay are adoptive sisters. Shay was tasked to keep an eye on Charlie and keep her out of trouble. Clara Brentwood - See Charlotte and Clara Friends Eleanor King - See Charlotte and Eleanor Rosalind Reeves - See Charlotte and Rosalind Pollux Raye Ace Martinez Other Relationships Charlotte and Cedric (enemies) Charlotte and Nox (allies) Charlotte and Saraphina (frenemies) Appearances - Pilot - Masquerade Kills - Two unnamed Phoenix in "Pilot" Name Trivia - Everyone calls her Charlie - She's fluent in Latin Quotes Gallery